Mass Effect: The River
by N7Shepard
Summary: The galaxy is saved and the Citadel destroyed along with all synthetics. As Shepard is reawoken another time, he shall face the greatest evil of another universe...
'Is this the end?' thought Shepard. His body lay cold and motionless among the ruins of the once great earth. He looked up at the sky and bore witness to the great victory he had led into battle. Reapers were falling to their deaths as the united galaxy celebrated the victory over the galaxy's greatest threat.

Shepard began to regain consciousness and let out a breath. He gasped as his lungs were filled with dust from his concrete burial. He began to feel his body as the pain of the huge slabs crushing him began to flood his mind. He was in a weakened state but gathered the strength to free himself from his tomb. Shepard picked himself up but fell to the ground in a pool of blood as his legs collapsed. After many long and tiring attempts, he managed to stay standing. 

Shepard watched as ships flew by, searching the rubble as he stumbled towards the road, barely recognizable after The Battle for Earth. It was then that he saw a pistol on the ground in front of him. Shepard grabbed it and reloaded using a clip next to the gun. 

Shepard was bleeding out of control when he reached the road. Alliance patrol came speeding down the destroyed road until it came to a halt after seeing the 'dead' spectre. An alliance officer got out to greet Shepard just as he collapsed in the soldier's arms. They continued their patrol down the road to the nearest hospital. 

The city of London was destroyed. Buildings had been reduced to dust and skyscrapers collapsed. Cars were littered around like they were rag-dolls. Along the road, body's were scattered, both Alliance and Reapers. Every so often you could see the body's of the members of the alien alliance. Their sacrifice was justified. 

The Alliance patrol reached the hospital. It was a damaged building but was still standing. Shepard was rushed in on a stretcher. 'His life signs are flickering.' said an officer.  
'There must be someway we can save him.' replied the officer.  
'If he is to survive, he must first die. With the state he is in he will die but that is only the start of his revival.' replied the same doctor. 'Get me Miranda Lawson.'  
An officer behind him replied, 'Yes sir.'  
'Miranda Lawson here. What do you need.'  
'Hold on please.' said the doctor as he handed the files over to an old friend. 'I knew there was some good out of staying behind.' said Doctor Chakwas.  
'Good to see you again Doctor.' said Miranda.  
'Likewise Miss Lawson.' said Chakwas. 'We need you to do us a big favour.'  
'How big?'  
'Reviving Commander Shepard big.'  
Miranda gasped as she realized that Shepard was still alive. After all of her running, she can finally return to her happy, safe life.  
'What do you need from me?' asked Miranda.  
'We need to restart Project Lazarus.'  
'Cerberus is no more, where will I get the resources?'  
'The tracker you put on Kai Lang's shuttle tracked down Cerberus HQ. Tell us what you need and we can get it from there.'  
'First, I need a big lab.'  
'How about Escalus. Alliance science station. All the staff there will be informed of your role is project leader.'  
'Do you even have that authority?'  
'Thanks to Admiral Hackett, yes.'  
'I'll send you a requisition order once I get there. What rank am I, just for future reference?'  
'According to this, L.T Commander.'

Escalus Station, Omega Station. Log Entry 01. Commander Shepard is dead but not for long. Using data collected from the first run of Project Lazarus, estimated time before completion should be at least 6 months. I'd never thought I would have to save his life again. All the people here on this station have been kind and forgotten my past with Cerberus. they are still restless from the war with the reapers but we have started.  
'Sorry to interrupt you ma'am but you have a message from a certain Liara T'Soni.' sad an Alliance Officer.  
'Patch her through.' replied Miranda.  
'Hello Miss Lawson.' said Liara.  
'Dr T'Soni. To what do I owe the pleasure.'  
'I am here to offer you the galaxy's best scientists to help you with Project Lazarus.'  
'I shall decline. Those scientists will be better placed on rebuilding the citadel.'  
'That is not all. The alliance is rebuilding the Normandy. We managed to get the SR-2 flying again after crash landing but the damage was too great and is no longer fit for duty. The Alliance has offered you a place as XO of the new Normandy.'  
'I will gladly accept. Who will command the ship?'  
'When, that depends on the success of Project Lazarus II'

-

Escalus Station, Omega Station. Entry 381. We are ready to revive Commander Shepard after tests have been completed. The Alliance have finally completed the Normandy SR-3. I guess it's time to get the old gang back together..  
'MIRANDA!' shouted an officer down the corridor. 'HE'S WAKING UP!'  
Miranda rushed out of her office and into the lab. 'The tests have not completed, we're in the blind. Sedate him! We need to run the numbers to ensure it's safe!' she ordered.  
'No effect ma'am.' replied the officer.  
She rushed round and check the monitor in front of the officer. 'My god, we've done it!'  
Commander Shepard let out a cough and began to open his eyes. He was shocked to see where he was. He tried to get up but felt a searing pain in his ribs. He lost consciousness. In his head his choices echoed. 'It is your choice Shepard. Will you control or destroy the reapers?' said the Catalyst. He began to hear his voice in his head, 'Did he make the right choice? The Geth and EDI are dead. Dead because of you!' He heard his paragon reply, 'No. I saved the galaxy!' Then his renegade replied again. 'Yes but can you save yourself?'  
He reawoke, shouting 'NO!' to be in the comfort of his Normandy quarters. He spoke to himself, 'The Normandy was destroyed.'  
'Not entirely but damaged beyond repair.' Shepard was startled by this other voice and turned around to see his lover, Miranda , at the door.  
'Hey' he said, is voice weakened. Miranda ran up to him and gave him a hug. She started to cry in joy.  
'Don't ever do that to me again.' she said through her tears.  
'I'll try.' said Shepard with a cheeky smile. The two of them hugged for awhile before they set off for work.  
'I have something to show you.' said Miranda. The two of them got in the elevator and went down a level. 'Welcome the the SSV Normandy SR-3, Commander.' Shepard saw an old friend stumble towards the couple.  
'Joker?' asked the commander.  
'Alive and kicking! Liara did a good job of getting us lot back together, well us four but, hey. That's a start!'  
'Anyway, I shall head down to my office. Feel free to visit me any time you like Shepard.' said Miranda as she left with a cheeky smile.  
'You two dated? Anyway, I guess I need to head back to the bridge and do my job. You know, flying the ship, in case you forgot from dying again.' Joke left for the bridge and looked sad as he left.  
'EDI.' said Shepard softly so no-one could hear him say it 'That's why.' Shepard went back up to his quarters. His room was just how it was in the SR-2 but with everything new and improved. He went over to check his armour until he stopped. His went over to his helmet and noticed a flashing light. A message! he went over to his private terminal and took the data chip from his helmet and plugged it in. he pulled up the message. It was one line. 'The flood has broken the river banks. Shepard began to ponder on what this 'flood' thing was...


End file.
